Le lieu où toutes les chaînes peuvent se briser
by Darsk
Summary: Quand Nausicaä reprend conscience dans le Jardin de Shuwa, elle peut se croire au Paradis. /POV Nausicaä/ /Spoilers tome 7/
1. Toucher

**Titre :** Le lieu où toutes les chaînes peuvent se briser  
**Auteur :** Shion  
**Fandom:** Nausicaä de la Vallée du Vent  
**Personnage :** Nausicaä  
**Disclaimer :** Qui ignore encore qu'il faut attribuer cette œuvre à Miyasaki?  
**Rating :** PG  
**Avertissements :** Spoilers tome 7.

* * *

Flottement. Douceur. Légèreté.

Elle se rend compte qu'elle reprend progressivement conscience depuis un petit moment, mais elle ne saurait pas dire depuis exactement quand. En fait, elle ne sait pas non plus où elle est, ni ce qu'elle fait. Mais elle ne se sent pas angoissée pour autant. Pour l'instant, rien de tout ça ne semble important. Ses sensations suffisent amplement à absorber son attention.

Elle se sent bien. Merveilleusement bien. Il lui semble que ça fait très longtemps qu'elle n'a pas ressenti un tel confort, une telle paix. Sans doute même que ce n'était jamais arrivé.

Elle a à la fois l'impression de flotter librement, délivrée de toute contrainte, et d'être soutenue, protégée de tout danger. Une chaleur douce et réconfortante l'entoure. L'idée lui vient que ce doit être ce qu'un enfant ressent dans le sein maternel. Et pour des raisons qu'elle n'est pas encore en état d'analyser, cette idée paraît encore ajouter à cette sensation de libération et de légèreté. Et même si l'idée file, ce sentiment heureux demeure.

Rien ne la presse de forcer sa reprise de conscience, alors elle se plaît à s'attarder dans cet état d'inertie appréciable. Mais quand finalement de légers courants viennent doucement la pousser, elle ne cherche pas non plus à résister. Elle se laisse porter par le mouvement.

Et soudain son corps existe à nouveau.

Elle émerge. Elle ouvre les yeux. Elle inspire.

L'idée la traverse encore que dans le cas d'une véritable naissance, la transition que constitue la venue au monde est douloureuse. Mais là, rien dans son environnement ne vient l'agresser. La lumière est douce, les couleurs chaleureuses. L'air est léger, les senteurs délicates. Tout vient la caresser, la cajoler, l'accueillir avec bonté. C'est comme une naissance idéale. Et l'idée la traverse sans s'arrêter. Ici, tout est parfait.

Un effleurement engageant de sa joue lui fait tourner la tête. Elle reconnaît Qesto et lui sourit comme à un vieil ami, le remercie pour les habits. Elle lui caresse la tête avec délicatesse, prend plaisir au contact de ses poils soyeux et de sa chaleur. Les vêtements qu'il a apportés sont incroyablement doux et fins, ils glissent agréablement sur sa peau tandis qu'elle les enfile. Les sandales sont incomparablement confortables. Et toujours, à chaque respiration, cet air si pur et si léger s'insinue en elle et ajoute encore à son bien-être.

Elle se sent comme enivrée, mais aucune ivresse ne saurait être plus plaisante. Elle inspire à fond, se remplit de cet air. La tête lui tourne un peu, et elle tourne sur elle-même, heureuse. Elle est sur terre, et elle se sent aussi libre et légère qu'en plein ciel. Elle n'aura plus jamais besoin d'aller à la rencontre des vents pour se sentir elle-même. Il lui suffit de rester en ce lieu où tout respire la perfection.

Emplie d'enthousiasme, elle part à la découverte de ce nouveau territoire où elle se sent déjà chez elle.


	2. Goût

**Titre :** Le lieu où toutes les chaînes peuvent se briser  
**Auteur :** Shion  
**Fandom:** Nausicaä de la Vallée du Vent  
**Personnage :** Nausicaä  
**Disclaimer :** Qui ignore encore qu'il faut attribuer cette œuvre à Miyasaki?  
**Rating :** PG  
**Avertissements :** Spoilers tome 7.

* * *

Qesto la guide vers une nouvelle salle, tout aussi spacieuse et lumineuse que la précédente. Plus merveilleuse encore, en fait : cette pièce-là est ouverte, et ce sur un jardin semblant tout droit sorti des contes d'Autrefois. Peut-être que cela devrait la mettre mal à l'aise, en toute objectivité. Cette résidence semble avoir été bâtie en ignorant totalement les contraintes liées aux risques de contamination par les spores. Avec des espaces si grands et si difficiles à isoler de l'extérieur, les résidents se retrouvent terriblement exposés à un tel danger. Elle sait que quelqu'un qui serait habitué à vivre à proximité de la forêt ne pourrait s'y sentir réellement en sécurité, et ne pourrait souhaiter y demeurer. Cependant, de son côté, il lui paraît inconcevable de s'y sentir menacée. En ce lieu, tout respire la paix. Et elle n'aspire qu'à en profiter.

Tandis qu'elle observe la salle, son regard est attiré par la table dressée en plein milieu. De nombreux mets y sont disposés. Elle réalise qu'elle est affamée.

Qesto s'approche de la table, la devançant comme pour l'inviter à prendre place. Elle ne se fait pas prier.

Les plats préparés ne ressemblent en rien à ce qu'elle connaît. Elle serait incapable de dire de quelles plantes ils proviennent. Mais rien qu'à les voir et à les sentir, elle en a l'eau à la bouche. Rien ne lui a jamais paru plus appétissant. Un plaisir anticipé vient élargir son sourire tandis qu'elle tâche de choisir par quoi commencer. Mais il est en tout cas certain qu'elle va goûter à tout.

Elle se sert d'abord un peu de ce qui ressemble à une bouillie de céréales. Mâchant consciencieusement une première bouchée, elle reconnaît effectivement la structure granuleuse d'un féculent. Cependant, les épices qui y ont été ajoutées lui sont inconnues. Forcée de les décrire, elle pourrait seulement affirmer déceler trois ou quatre épices différentes donnant à l'ensemble un goût suave.

Elle verse dans son verre un liquide qui ressemble à de l'eau, mais s'aperçoit en buvant que ce n'en est pas, ou du moins qu'autre chose y a été ajouté. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce liquide s'avère extrêmement rafraichissant.

Elle prend ensuite l'un des nombreux fruits présenté sur le plateau posé devant elle, un fruit rouge semblant positivement délicieux. Elle est loin d'être déçue en croquant dedans : il est à la fois sucré et un peu acide, et ce mélange auquel elle n'est pas habituée ravit ses papilles gustatives.

Souhaitant tester le plus possible de cette nourriture succulente, elle continue ainsi à prendre une petite quantité de chaque. Elle se rend toutefois compte que non seulement elle n'a pas de noms à donner à ce qu'elle mange, mais qu'elle manque également des mots adéquats pour les qualifier, tant c'est différent de ce qu'elle a pu goûter jusque là.

Et à cet instant, baignée dans l'atmosphère féérique de ce jardin et entourée de créatures amicales, elle ne peut imaginer une meilleure occupation à laquelle consacrer son temps que d'apprendre tout ce qu'elle ignore encore sur ces merveilleux mets.


	3. Ouïe

**Titre :** Le lieu où toutes les chaînes peuvent se briser  
**Auteur :** Shion  
**Fandom:** Nausicaä de la Vallée du Vent  
**Personnage :** Nausicaä  
**Disclaimer :** Qui ignore encore qu'il faut attribuer cette œuvre à Miyasaki?  
**Rating :** PG  
**Avertissements :** Spoilers tome 7.

* * *

Alors qu'elle profite du calme et de la douceur du jardin, elle prend progressivement conscience d'un élément supplémentaire auquel elle n'avait pas prêté attention auparavant. Il faut dire que cet élément se marie parfaitement aux autres pour compléter l'atmosphère paisible du lieu, aussi n'est-ce pas si évident de le distinguer parmi l'harmonie de l'ensemble. Mais après s'être concentrée dessus un moment, elle réalise que c'est bien de la musique qu'elle entend, dont la source semble être très éloignée.

Curieuse, elle se lève et se dirige à l'oreille dans la direction dont semble provenir le son. Elle traverse d'abord une autre partie du jardin, où la mélodie se fait entendre un peu plus clairement mais reste toujours diffuse, lointaine. Elle finit toutefois par arriver devant une porte, et dès qu'elle l'ouvre, elle obtient la confirmation que ce qu'elle cherche se trouve bien derrière : les sons se font instantanément plus nets. Elle entre, et la musique l'assaille, résonnant partout autour d'elle.

Elle se trouve à présent dans une immense pièce dont les murs sont couverts d'étagères de bibliothèque. Elle n'y prête toutefois qu'une attention passagère, car c'est tout d'abord vers le centre de la pièce que son regard est attiré. Là se trouve un homme, assis devant un étrange meuble, entouré d'animaux semblables à Qesto. C'est lui qui paraît produire la mélodie qu'elle entend à l'aide de l'instrument sur lequel jouent ses doigts, tandis que les animaux profitent du concert offert.

Elle obtient confirmation de sa déduction lorsque l'homme remarque sa présence. En effet, dès qu'il cesse son activité, les sons se taisent. Il lui adresse la parole, l'invitant à entrer et lui expliquant le rôle d'archivage de la salle. Une petite partie d'elle-même est titillée par la sonorité de cette voix, qu'elle a l'impression d'avoir déjà entendue, mais la plus grande partie est présentement simplement stupéfiée par la quantité d'ouvrages visible et la somme de connaissances qu'ils représentent. Puis son attention se disperse de nouveau tandis qu'un autre homme, qui ne peut être que le jumeau du premier, fait son apparition avec de nouvelles partitions. Ils dialoguent quelques instants et leurs voix se mêlent selon des harmonies étranges, semblables sans être totalement identiques. L'acoustique de la salle semble en tout cas avoir été parfaitement étudiée, car elle les entend comme si elle était juste à côté d'eux.

Voyant qu'ils semblent prêts à jouer un autre morceau, elle se rapproche et va s'installer auprès des animaux. Quand ils commencent, elle est d'abord fascinée par les capacités techniques de l'instrument qu'ils utilisent : plusieurs lignes mélodiques se mêlent, l'une jouée comme sur des cordes frottées, une autre comme avec des instruments à vent, et le tout renforcé avec des accords provenant vraisemblablement de cordes frappées. Elle ignore comment cela est possible alors qu'elle ne distingue rien des mécanismes permettant la production de ces différents sons.

Cependant, ces préoccupations d'ordre technique quittent ensuite rapidement son esprit tandis qu'elle menace d'être subjuguée par la musique. La puissance évocatrice de celle-ci est telle qu'elle se sent submergée par ses émotions, plongée dans un autre monde. Il s'agit au début d'un monde paisible, semblable au jardin qu'elle vient de quitter, semblable au monde d'avant tel qu'elle l'a souvent imaginé. Les notes coulent telles un fleuve tranquille. Mais soudain les notes s'enchaînent plus rapidement, le fleuve s'agite, le vent souffle dans le jardin au point de faire plier les branches des arbres. Et puis brusquement le calme revient. Mais les notes sont à présent plus pesantes, ce sont de lourds accords qui se font entendre, et la mélodie au dessus semble parler de tristesse et de regrets. Une sensation de vide l'envahit. Et tout d'un coup elle se rappelle.

Teto.

Cette tristesse, ces regrets, ce vide, elle les a ressentis il y a très peu de temps. Et elle ne peut concevoir les avoir momentanément oubliés. Une larme coule sur sa joue. Elle se rappelle. Elle rouvre les yeux qu'elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermés, et rien n'est plus pareil.

Elle veut partir. Les animaux se regroupent pour l'en empêcher. La musique s'emballe, panique, les notes et les mélodies se superposent, se mêlent les unes aux autres. Elle se sent oppressée. Les animaux la bloquent, refusent de la laisser partir. La musique accélère encore. Coincée, elle résout de s'échapper par le haut. Les animaux font entendre leur mécontentement. Les interprètes dérangés s'interrompent, la musique cesse. Elle s'enfuit.


	4. Vue

**Titre :** Le lieu où toutes les chaînes peuvent se briser  
**Auteur :** Shion  
**Fandom:** Nausicaä de la Vallée du Vent  
**Personnage :** Nausicaä  
**Disclaimer :** Qui ignore encore qu'il faut attribuer cette œuvre à Miyasaki?  
**Rating :** PG  
**Avertissements :** Spoilers tome 7.

* * *

Elle court le plus vite qu'elle peut pour s'échapper, mais les caprins la rattrapent rapidement, et certains la dépassent pour lui bloquer le passage. De nouveau, elle est encerclée, et ils se pressent contre elle pour la bloquer. Ils la prient de ne pas partir. De nouveau, elle choisit d'esquiver par le haut. Elle bondit et se retrouve sur le toit.

La poursuite n'est pas terminée pour autant, car ce sont à présent les oiseaux qui l'encerclent et la harcèlent pour qu'elle ne parte pas. Elle ne les écoute pas, et continue de monter, grimpant vers le sommet du toit. Les oiseaux sont trop petits pour l'empêcher de se déplacer. Elle parvient au sommet.

Choquée, elle s'arrête dès qu'elle aperçoit ce qui se trouve de l'autre côté du jardin. Des Hidolas. Elle voit des Hidolas, agissant comme des paysans et récoltant des céréales et formant des bottes de foin, comme s'ils étaient parfaitement à leur place dans cet environnement.

Comme si un voile s'était déchiré, elle considère dès lors le jardin sous une autre perspective. Si des Hidolas sont présents en ce lieu, cela ne signifie-t-il pas qu'elle se trouve au cimetière de Shuwa ? Les merveilles qu'elle a contemplées depuis son réveil tendraient alors à prendre une autre signification...

Mais elle n'a pas le temps d'approfondir cette ligne de pensée car soudain une apparition dans le ciel focalise son attention. Le gunship ! Mito et les autres sont là, tout près ! Cependant, ils ne ralentissent pas, n'ayant sans doute rien vu d'autre que des ruines inhabitées, et elle réalise qu'elle-même ne les entend pas... Le jardin semble disposer de moyens de protection altérant les perceptions des êtres se trouvant à proximité.

Tandis que le gunship disparaît, se fondant dans le ciel, elle se remet en mouvement, plus déterminée que jamais à sortir de cet endroit pour rejoindre Ôma et ceux qui comptent sur elle. Elle file le long du toit puis saute en bas, avant de se diriger vers le champ par lequel elle est arrivée. Les animaux semblent avoir renoncé à la poursuivre.

Tout en courant vers l'issue, elle ne peut s'empêcher de relever une fois de plus l'aspect fabuleux de son environnement, semblant sorti tout droit des contes d'Autrefois. Cette profusion de verts dans la végétation, le doré chaleureux des épis de céréales, le dégradé de bleus du ciel... ce paysage magnifique peut-il vraiment être celui du cimetière de Shuwa ? Ce n'est certes pas ainsi qu'elle se l'était représenté. Un cimetière ne devrait-il pas être un lieu de mort ? Comment associer la mort à ce qu'elle observe ici, à cette réserve de vie ? Elle ne parvient pas à comprendre.

Une fois de plus, elle doit toutefois interrompre ses réflexions. Après avoir traversé le champ, elle arrive enfin à l'endroit par lequel elle est entrée. Cependant, en arrivant auprès du mur, une sévère déconvenue l'attend : l'issue n'est plus là ! Elle est pourtant certaine de l'emplacement, alors...

Elle s'approche du mur, le tâte, observe la mousse qui y pousse, et ne peut que former la conclusion que le mur est bien réel. Cependant, elle se rappelle aussi que le jardin semble capable de s'entourer d'illusions pour préserver son secret. Il ne lui reste donc qu'une chose à tenter.

Prenant un peu d'élan, elle se précipite résolument vers le mur, là où devrait se trouver la sortie. Et elle se retrouve de l'autre côté. Face au gardien du jardin.


	5. Odorat

**Titre :** Le lieu où toutes les chaînes peuvent se briser  
**Auteur :** Shion  
**Fandom:** Nausicaä de la Vallée du Vent  
**Personnage :** Nausicaä  
**Disclaimer :** Qui ignore encore qu'il faut attribuer cette œuvre à Miyasaki?  
**Rating :** PG  
**Avertissements :** Spoilers tome 7.

* * *

Tandis qu'elle se redresse, le gardien l'observe avec un sourire bienveillant et amusé.

« Tu n'es pas une enfant facile, toi, n'est-ce pas ? Si je n'étais pas venue à temps, tu te serais fondue dans la roche. »

Mais Nausicaä l'écoute à peine, stupéfaite de remarquer qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un gardien comme elle l'avait cru, mais plutôt... d'une gardienne. Qui pour sa part continue à parler.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Ouvre la bouche. Sois gentille, montre-moi ta langue. »

Nausicaä sort de sa stupeur en sentant la main de la gardienne se poser sur son menton pour lui pencher doucement la tête en arrière.

_Elle plonge son regard dans le sien, confiante. Obéissante, elle fait aaah, comme il le lui a été demandé. Sa mère lui sourit gentiment._

_« Ça s'est bien arrangé, tu es guérie maintenant. Mais tu ne dois pas aller dehors, c'est compris?_

‒ _Pourquoi il ne faut pas ?_

‒ _Un vilain vent souffle à l'extérieur. Reste avec ta maman._

‒ _Ici... Pour toujours ?_

‒ _Bien sûr. Dors maintenant. »_

Une partie d'elle-même a envie d'écouter la voix de sa mère, une voix tendre et aimante, et de se fier à la sécurité procurée par les bras qui l'enlacent. Mais elle sait bien au fond qu'il s'agit d'une illusion, qu'il ne peut que s'agir d'une illusion.

Sa mère a été pour elle beaucoup de choses, mais jamais elle ne l'a aimée. Jamais elle ne s'est occupée d'elle avec une telle attention. Sa mère était trop perdue dans sa propre mélancolie pour cela.

C'est étrange, elle croyait avoir depuis longtemps fermé son cœur à ce regret, mais ce n'est manifestement pas le cas, sinon la gardienne n'aurait pas pu la tromper un seul instant.

Mais c'est à cause de l'odeur. Elle l'avait remarqué dès leur première rencontre : la gardienne dégage la même odeur que sa mère. Une odeur douceâtre, un peu âcre, difficile à identifier au premier abord, mais qu'elle avait fini par associer à la mort.

Sa mère était une femme sereine, qui souvent s'installait près de la fenêtre sans rien faire d'autre que se laisser dévorer par ses pensées. Elle devenait alors une étrangère pour tous, partie dans un monde où ils ne pouvaient la suivre. Nausicaä avait fini par comprendre en grandissant que sa mère était lassée de la vie au point de porter la mort en elle, et d'avoir transmis ce poison à ses dix autres enfants, décédés prématurément. Son odeur était donc celle de la stagnation, une odeur de mort.

Et la gardienne du jardin a exactement la même odeur. C'est sans doute pourquoi en l'approchant Nausicaä a pensé à sa mère, déclenchant une tentative de la gardienne de la piéger avec cette image.

« C'est le seul endroit où tu trouveras la paix que tu recherchais tant. »

Pendant ses réflexions, la voix de sa mère a poursuivi, cherchant toujours à la persuader de rester. Mais elle ne peut plus l'écouter. L'illusion est passée.

« C'est inutile. »

Elle reste encore un instant contre la gardienne redevenue gardien à présent que son emprise est brisée, puis se détache de lui. Aussi agréable que ce bref instant ait été, elle ne peut en profiter davantage.

Rester au jardin lui apporterait certes la paix. Coupée de son passé et du monde extérieur, elle pourrait vivre dans le présent et jouir de toutes les merveilles l'entourant sans souffrir d'aucune préoccupation.

Mais cela n'est pas vivre. Et elle ne peut abandonner ceux qui comptent sur elle. C'est pourquoi elle partira malgré tout.


End file.
